Our Song
by GleeSavedMe
Summary: Brittana storyline. Every chapter is based by a song. The song helps to tell their story, but isn't a big part of the chapter. - Santana meets a new blonde girl on her first day of High School, she doesn't know why, but she has a strong feeling this girl is going to be a big part of her 'new' life. Maybe High School, isn't that bad at all.


A/N: I kind of got inspired writing a Brittana fan fiction based on one of Taylor Swift's songs. But when my iPod started to play the other songs a million ideas popped into my head, so therefore I think every chapter in this fan fiction will be based by a song. Not only Taylor Swift songs, but songs I think will fit best by the chapter. If you don't like Taylor Swift or any of the other artists I will use in this fan fiction, don't worry. The song will only be a small part of the chapter.

I don't own anything, the characters that will be used in this fan fiction, don't belong to me. I'll take responsibility for all the mistakes I made. I'm not English, so I'm really sorry if my English is incorrect! I wanna thank Enya for being my beta!

I hope you guys will enjoy my story! And please if you have time leave a _review_, so I know if you guys like it or not!

**Chapter 1**

**Fifteen**

_You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the mornin' of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way _

_It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hopin' one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say _

_'You know I haven't seen you around before'_

"Ugh." Santana let out of a soft moan as she hit the ground, realizing she just bumped into someone. She took her headphones out to apologize, but before she could even open her mouth a tall boy snapped at her.

"Watch out bitch." He said as he and his friends laughed at Santana, who was still sitting on the floor like a fool. They were all wearing the same red jacket, '_Probably because they were all on the football team._' Santana thought.

"I- I'm sorry." Santana stuttered.

The boys only started laughing harder as they walked closer to her. Santana was scared. This was actually not how she had imagined her first day of High School to be.

"Jeez Kyle, leave her alone, she is just a freshman. I remember your first day, didn't you bump into the principal and got suspended for the rest of the day?" The boy said teasing his friend a little as he winked to Santana. Santana's attention went to the boy who just had spoken up for her. She didn't even hear Kyle sigh or that the other boys stopped laughing.

The boy who had just saved her from that boy called Kyle had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Santana had lost herself into those sparkling blue eyes the moment she had looked into them. When the boy saw her smile he smiled back. Santana felt her cheeks turning red. '_Stop blushing like an idiot Lopez_.' She said to herself. _'He's like what, 4 years older than you. Of course he is not interested in a freshman.'_

Santana didn't know if it was the song that had just been playing through her iPod that made this moment ironic or that it was because of his sweet smile and beautiful eyes, but her heart had jumped a beat the moment he had opened his beautiful mouth, and this was only the first day of her High School career.

'James!' The yell had brought Santana back to earth as she saw a blonde girl in a cheerleader's uniform walking towards the boys, who were all still standing around Santana. Santana was still sitting on the floor; the blonde girl looked down to her as she went back to the blue-eyed boy who had just helped her. Santana didn't knew if it was the girls voice and attitude that scared her or the two girls who were standing in a similar uniform on each side of her looking like they were about to kill her for staring at the boy.

"Hey babe." The boy with the perfect blue eyes, whose name was obviously James, turned to the girl as he kissed her cheek. "I've missed you."

And there it was, the slap in her face, of course he had a girlfriend, what was she thinking? She didn't hear the conversation in front of her anymore. She turned to the ground and the only thing she heard was her own voice telling herself how stupid she was. _'Of course he has a girlfriend. What were you thinking Santana Lopez? Boys like that don't fall for girls like you. Grab your things together, turn around, walk away and show them your fabulous ass.'_ But when she looked back up from the little pep talk in her head, she saw that the crowd in front of her was already gone. Instead there was a blonde girl around her age standing with her books in her arms. She smiled to Santana as Santana smiled back to the girl. The first thing Santana saw was that she had the same perfectly sparkling blue eyes James had. Maybe her eyes where even more beautiful than the once James'. Santana looked a little deeper in the girls eyes, trying not to stare into them, 'cause that might scare the girl in front of her. Yeah, she was right; the girl's eyes were definitely prettier than the boy version of them.

"You okay?" The girl asked friendly. She had the most beautiful voice Santana had ever heard in her entire life.

"Yeah I guess I am." Santana said as she crawled back up to grab the papers she had let fallen down the moment she had bumped into Kyle.

"You- You don't have to help me." Santana said looking to the blonde who was squatting down next to her to help Santana to pick up the papers.

"It's okay, I want to." The blonde said smiling. "Here." She said as she handed the brunette her papers back.

"Thanks." Santana said blushing. It was the second time today that she had blushed, but it was way different than the first time she had blushed with James. This girl, she was different. Santana couldn't really figure out why, she just know there was something special about the girl.

They both stand up as they looked at each other. The blonde girl bends forward one more time as she grabs one more paper she hadn't seen before from the ground. "Here before you forget your…" The blonde stopped as she looked to the paper, "Your timetable." She finished.

"Thanks." Santana said one more time.

"My pleasure. Hey do you start with history?" The blonde asks. She knew the girl did, she had seen it on her timetable, but she wanted to ask to keep their conversation going. The girl seemed nice in her opinion and since she just moved to Lima she didn't really know anyone else yet.

Santana looked at the timetable the blonde just handed her. "It seems like I do." She said smiling.

"Cool me too. You urm, wanna walk to class together?" The blonde said a little nervous hoping the answer would be yes.

Santana, who was surprised the stranger was so nice to her, looked up. "I would love to, but I need to find my friend. I haven't seen her all summer and I promised her we would meet her before class."

"Oh." The blonde sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, I guess I will see you around then?" The blonde said.

"Yeah sure." Santana said as she smiled and walked away.

She hadn't even step three steps as she heard the blonde's voice yelling after her. "Wait!"

Santana turned around a little confused to see the blonde still standing where she had left her.

"I- I don't even know your name." The blonde said a little nervous.

Santana smiled. "Santana Lopez." She said as she turned back around walking away to find Hannah.

"I'll see you around Santana Lopez." Santana heard the blonde call after her. People in the hallway were staring at her, but Santana could care less, she smiled and walked into the crowd of people.

She walked through the hallway hoping she would find Hannah, her best friend since kindergarten, but she didn't see her in the hallway. She walked until she found a locker that said '639' she looked back at the small green paper in her hand that was sent to her in the mail saying the exact same number. This was her locker. She had better put some of the things she was holding in her locker, before she went back to find Hannah. Her arms started to feel pretty sore.

When she had put everything she wanted in her locker she closed it, as she wanted to go to look for Hannah again. She saw she had only 10 minutes left before her first class would start. She also had to find the class room, which was in a big School like Mc Kinley probably the challenge of the day.. She hoped she wouldn't be late on her first day that would be awkward. So she decided not to wait for Hanna and she went looking for the classroom.

To her surprise Santana had found her classroom pretty soon. When she wanted to walk in the classroom to join the other students she saw a girl that looked a lot like Hannah and some other girls walking up towards her in the hallway. Santana wasn't sure if it was Hannah, since the girl was all dressed up. The Hannah she knew didn't care about her outfit, or looks. She remembered how Hannah had laughed at her for ages when Santana started wearing makeup, and now it looked like Hannah and her red perfect curly hair had fallen into a makeup box.

She hadn't seen Hannah all summer since Santana had been on a holiday trip with her parents all summer long. She had begged her father if she could take Hannah with her but her dad had told her that holidays where expensive and that he wanted to have some family time. So they only had texted a few times this summer. She knew they were in different classes and the thought of being separated from her best friend made Santana feel sick. She had had a pretty hard time with the news that the girls wouldn't be in the same class anymore, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it anymore.

Santana carefully waved to Hannah as she wanted to walk towards the girl and talk to her, but the girl walked by chatting with the other girls and gave Santana a dirty look, like they had never been friends before.

"What a dork." Santana could hear one of the girls around Hannah say.

"You're so right about letting her fall, she is never gonna make it here." Another one said.

"That was your friend?" Another one busted out in laughter.

"I can't believe I was friends with her either." Santana could hear Hannah say.

Santana knew that words could hurt like a knife, but if she didn't know it yet, she would know it by now. She couldn't believe her friend was talking like that about her. It was only her first day here and she didn't like High School at all. She let her head sink and walked into the classroom. As the bell rang the moment she walked in the room. Her eyes darted to the classroom looking for an empty seat. There was a boy in a wheelchair sitting in front of the class next to an Asian girl. Santana was wondering if the two would be dating. But her attention got caught by two boys sitting in the back.

"My mom finally allowed me to grow out a mohawk." One of the boys said as his hand went proudly over his mohawk. "You can touch it if you want to." He said to the other boy.

"Ew Puck, I'm not gonna touch your hair. That's gross." The other boy said. He was pretty tall for his age and Santana thought that he had a goofy face.

"Puck leave Finn alone." A pretty blonde girl, who was also sitting in the back on the other side of the tall boy, said when she rolled her eyes.

A smile appeared on Santana's face. She could like that girl; the way she rolled her eyes reminded Santana a little bit of herself.

Her eyes darted down the other side of the classroom; she saw a few people who didn't really grab her attention as her eyes stopped by a guy who Santana swore was gay, who was sitting next to a black girl. Both sitting there extremely quiet, not saying a word.

There were only two empty seats in the room. Santana looked at the girl who was sitting in front of her. She had brown hair and her book was all covered in golden stars. "Miss Can I ask you a question?" The girl started as she looked to the teacher. "When is this class starting, I thought it would start like three minutes ago, when the bell rang you know. I have more things to do today, I don't see why I need to take history in the first place you know, I'm gonna be a big big star. Stars don't need history. They only need their voice."

Santana rolled her eyes as she stopped listening to the girl who was still talking. Okay she was definitely not going to sit next to that girl. It looked like she was ever going to stop talking. Santana knew one thing sure, that was something she didn't want to deal with every Monday morring for the rest of the year. So she walked to the other empty seat on the other side of the classroom close to the blonde girl who just had rolled her eyes towards the two boys. There was no one sitting there, there was only a backpack with a little stuffed turtle on the zipper lying on the table. Santana laughed at the stuffed animal, she only hoped the person she was sitting next to wasn't a creep or a copy of the girl in front, because she wouldn't been able to deal with that kind of persons in the morning. She dropped her bag on the ground as she pulled out her history book and a pen.

The teacher was about to start when the door of the classroom swung open. Santana looked up from her writing as she saw the blonde girl she had met in the hallway earlier today standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The blonde girl started. "I kinda had to pee really bad, I'm really nervous you know." She said.

"You were the first one in here. You've been gone for like 20 minutes." The teacher said.

"I- I got lost." She said softly, but loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"O my god, that's stupid. The ladies bathroom is like 2 doors away from here." The mohawk boy said laughing.

The blonde stared at her feet as Santana started to feel really sorry for the girl.

"Noah!" The teacher warned the boy with the mohawk. Santana started to feel confused, didn't the other boy just called him Puck? She didn't really have a chance to think about it as the teacher started to speak again. "Take your seat, urm?" As the teacher looked to the blonde.

"Brittany." She said happily.

"Brittany." He finished. As the blonde girl smiled and walked towards Santana. She grabbed the bag from the table and put it on the floor as she smiled to Santana. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Santana said shyly. She was glad the back pack belonged to the blonde; she totally forgot the girl would take this class too. She was glad to sit next to the girl whose name obviously was Brittany, Santana didn't know why but she had a feeling that this girl was going to make her High School career a little better. Maybe High School wasn't that bad at all.

A/N: The song used in this chapter: **Fifteen – Taylor Swift.**

_Listen link_:  watch?v=Pb-K2tXWK4w&ob=av2n [Make sure you will add, _YouTube_ before the link!]

_Twitter_: gleesavedme


End file.
